Special
by Bukan Author
Summary: Kau bukan sahabatku lagi. Kau sudah berubah. Kau sudah menemukan pengganti diriku. Warning: Gaje, OOC, ngegantung, dgbg. NO YAOI. *but I want to make it -bletak-*


"_Kau berubah, aku bukan lagi sahabatmu,"_

.

.

"Hei, jangan nangis dong. Kita teman, kan?"

"Te-teman?"

"Yup!"

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Special © Himeka-Hikari Kamisa

A special fic for my friend, cumanakecil a.k.a mae :D

.

.

.

"Karena kita teman, aku akan membantumu mencari dimana rumahmu," ujar seorang anak kecil berambut pirang.

"E-eh? Tapi kan itu merepotkanmu," kata anak kecil berambut hitam.

"Teman itu tidak merepotkan, namaku Oz Vesalius, siapa namamu?" tanya anak berambut pirang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-aku Gil, Gilbert Nightray," jawab anak berambut hitam itu sambil menyambut uluran tangan Oz.

"Baiklah Gil, ayo kita cari rumahmu! Tapi baiknya mulai darimana ya?" Oz memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Hihi, Oz kayak orang besar," kata Gil sambil berjalan lalu Oz mengikutinya.

"Orang besar? Maksudmu orang dewasa?"

"I-iya, maaf ya, bahasaku memang kacau, aku tidak biasa berbicara dengan bahasa ini,"

"Memang biasanya kau berbicara dengan bahasa apa?"

"Aku biasanya berbicara dengan bahasa Spanyol,"

"Kau dari Spanyol ya?"

"Iya, ayahku bekerja disini, jadi keluargaku harus pindah kesini,"

"Oh," Oz kembali berpikir. "Eh, tunggu. Kau pindahan dari Spanyol?"

"Iya, memang ada apa?" Gil berhenti berjalan.

"Hoho, aku tahu dimana rumahmu," Oz menarik tangan Gil, dan dia berlari.

"Huaaaaa, tu-tunggu, jangan cepet-cepet larinya. Nanti jatuh," teriak Gil.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa,"

"Tapi kan, aku nggak biasa!" seru Gil, tapi Oz tidak mempedulikannya, dan tetap berlari.

"HUAAAAA,"

.

"Nah, kita sampai!" seru Oz.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh," rambut Gil yang sudah berantakan, menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Lho? Gil capek? Padahal kan tadi aku yang lari," kata Oz dengan lugunya.

"Iya kamu yang lari, tapi aku yang ditarik!" teriak Gil, baju hitamnya kini sangat kotor.

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf," kata Oz sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Nah, ini kan rumahmu?"

Gil melihat rumah yang ada di depannya. Rumah bergaya Eropa dan besar.

"Iya, benar! Ini rumahku! Terima kasih, Oz!" kata Gil sambil melompat-lompat.

"Hoho, sama-sama,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tahu ini rumahku?"

"Karena aku tetanggamu,"

.

5 tahun kemudian

Tok, tok, tok

Oz membuka mata emeraldnya, ia melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Tok, tok, tok

"Umm, ada apa malam-malam seperti ini?" gumam Oz sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Oz pun berjalan membuka jendela itu.

Tok,

"Hentikan Gil, aku sudah membuka jendelaku, ada apa?"

"A-anu, datang ya ke taman jam sepuluh," kata Gil sambil menarik tongkat yang dipakainya untuk mengetok jendela kamar Oz.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah datang saja,"

"Baiklah,"

.

"Kakak, mau kemana?" tanya anak perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Oz.

"Aku mau ke taman, kau mau ikut Eida?" tanya Oz sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke anak perempuan bernama Eida itu.

"Tapi Snowdrop boleh ikut?" tanya Eida sambil mengangkat seekor kucing.

"Umm, sebaiknya jangan,"

"Yaaah, ya sudah. Ketemu Gil, ya?" tebak Eida.

"Iya,"

.

"Gil!" panggil Oz sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, lama sekali," ujar Gil, lalu ia melihat Oz yang tengah menggandeng Eida.

Gil langsung melompat ke belakang kursi yang ada di taman itu.

"Tenang saja Gil, Eida tidak membawa kucing-kucingnya," kata Oz seperti iabisa membaca pikiran Gil.

"Yakin?" tanya Gil sambil mengintip kakak beradik itu.

"Eida ulurkan tanganmu," perintah Oz, Eida pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Untunglah," desah Gil, dan ia pun keluar dari balik kursi.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Oz tanpa basa-basi.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada disini," jawab Gil sambil memandangi ujung sepatunya.

"Apa? Haha, nggak lucu deh Gil," kata Oz sambil mendorong pundak Gil main-main.

"Aku serius,"

"Gil, mau kemana?" tanya Eida.

"A-aku ikut dengan ayahku ke Sablier," kata Gil sambil tersenyum pada Eida, "karena itu, aku ingin mentraktirmu ke toko permen. Ayo kita berangkat."

.

"Sudahlah Oz, masa dihari terakhirku kau bersedih," hibur Gil sambil menyikut Oz.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bersedih jika sahabatku pergi," akhirnya Oz bicara.

"Aku juga sedih, tapi kalau kau seperti ini membuatku tidak tenang tahu," kata Gil sambil sambil mencubit muka Oz.

"Aw, itu sakit!"

"Hihi, maaf. Tapi kau lucu sekali, Oz."

"Kak Oz!" panggil Eida yang sedang melompat-lompat untuk mengambil permen yang ada di rak bagian atas.

"Ambil permen yang kau inginkan, Oz. Jangan terus bersedih," kata Gil.

Oz hanya mengangguk, lalu ia menghampiri adiknya.

.

Hari kepindahan Gil. Oz membantu Gil mengangkat barang-barangnya. Dan sekarang semua barang sudah masuk ke dalam kereta kuda keluarga Nightray.

"Terima kasih Oz," kata Gil.

Oz hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hei, senyum dong. Jelek ah," kata Gil sambil memainkan muka Oz.

"Aw, sakit tahu!"

"Akhirnya ngomong juga,"

Oz mrncibirkan mulutnya, "Kau ini,"

"Gil!" panggil seorang wanita dari kereta kuda.

"Iya, bu! Tunggu," jawab Gil.

Gil mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Oz, "Walaupun kita jauh. Kita masih sahabat, ingat itu. Dan itu untukmu,"

Oz melihat tangan kanannya, sebuah jam. Gil memberikannya sebuah jam? "Ada apa dengan jam ini?

"Jam itu istimewa. Dan aku menyerahkan jam itu karena kau sahabatku yang istimewa," kata Gil.

"Gil!" panggil ibunya lagi.

"Sudah dulu ya, sampai bertemu lagi!" kata Gil meninggalkan Oz.

Oz menatap punggung Gil yang makin menjauhinya, matanya kini mulai berair namun ia menahannya. Dan kereta kuda itu pun berjalan.

"Gil, kau juga sahabatku yang paling sangat amat istimewa!" teriak Oz.

Gil yang masih bisa mendengar kalimat Oz, mendongakkan kepalanya dari kereta kuda.

"Terima kasih! Hei, aku akan kesini sepuluh tahun lagi! Jangan kemana-mana ya!" teriak Gil dari kereta kudanya.

"Iya!"

.

10 tahun kemudian.

"Oz," panggil seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang.

"Ya?" respon Oz sambil menurunkan bukunya.

"Aku bosan," kata wanita itu sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Oz.

Oz tertawa pelan, "Kau mau apa?"

"Hm, apa ya? Jalan-jalan yuk," ajak wanita itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Memang kenapa? Tidak mau? Ya sudah," kata wanita itu sambil berdiri meninggalkan Oz.

Oz menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu sehingga ia duduk kembali, "Memangnya aku sudah menjawab?"

Wajah cantik wanita itu kini merona merah, "Jadi kau mau?"

"Tentu saja,"

.

"Bunganya cantik ya," kata wanita itu.

Oz memetik salah satu bunga itu. "Kemari, Alice."

Wanita yang dipanggil Alice itu pun mendekat, "Ada apa?"

Oz meletakan bunga itu dan meletakkannya di telinga Alice, "Lebih cantik disini,"

Wajah wanita itu merona kembali, "Kau ini,"

Oz tersenyum. "Duduk disana yuk,"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Dan mereka pun duduk disana.

"Aku jadi ingat sesuatu," kata Oz tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

Oz mengeluarkan sebuah jam dari sakunya, "Bukalah,"

Alice pun membuka jam itu, dan sebuah melodi sedih mengalun dari benda tersebut, "Apa maksudnya jam ini?"

"Istimewa. Jam tersebut istimewa, kata Gil." Jawab Oz.

Alice sudah mengetahui tentang Gil, "Oh… Hei, ingat tidak? Ini sudah tahun kesepuluh loh!"

Oz menatap Alice, "Ya aku tahu, tapi kita akan bertemu dimana?"

"Asal kau punya keyakinan kau pasti bisa bertemu dengannya,"

"Kau benar. Terima kasih, Alice."

.

Lelaki berambut hitam, turun dari sebuah kereta kuda. Topi hitam yang ia pegang ia pakai. Ia menghembuskan asap cerutu yang tadi dihisapnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk,"

"Ckck, makanya kalo nggak biasa merokok, ya jangan merokok," kata seorang lelaki beramubut pirang yang turun setelahnya.

"Berisik kau, Vincent." Kata laki-laki itu.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu kini memandang rumah bergaya Eropa yang ada di depannya. Lalu memandang rumah yang ada di samping rumah tadi.

"Pergi sana," kata Vincent.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ingat aku?"

"Ngawur," Vincent pun mendorong lelaki itu.

"Berhenti, Vincent! Aku bisa berjalan!" seru lelaki itu.

Vincent tersenyum, "Ya sudah jalan sana,"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu pun berjalan. Tapi baru saja ia berjalan lima lagkah, ia mundur kembali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Vincent yang heran melihat lelaki itu kembali.

"A-ada kucing," jawab lelaki itu sambil menunjuk seekor kucing berbulu putih yang dengan anggunnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ck, kayak begini aja takut," kata Vincent.

Vincent pun berjalan mendekati kucing itu, dan satu detik kemudian kakinya menendang kucing berbulu putih itu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Selesai," ucap Vincent.

"Apanya yang selesai, hah?" seru seseorang dari belakang. Aura membunuh orang itu dirasakan Vincent. Vincent pun menoleh dengan enggan. Dan ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang tersenyum, senyum setan.

"Ma-maaf, ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Vincent tersenyum berusaha menutupi ketakutannya akan aura tersebut.

"Siapa yang menendang kucing ini?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengangkat kucing berbulu putih.

"Dia," lelaki berambut hitam itu kini angkat bicara.

"Gil, kok kau malah membela dia?" tanya Vincent sambil setengah menangis.

"Memang kau yang menendangnya," jawab Gil.

"Tunggu, namamu Gil?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gil, wanita itu langsung menarik tangan Gil dan membawanya lari.

"VINCENT, TOLONG!" teriak Gil ketakutan karena wanita itu masih memegang kucing di tangannya yang lain.

Vincent hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Kau, berdirilah disini, dan perhatikan pohon itu," ujar wanita itu. Dan wanita itu langsung pergi.

"Sial," gumam Gil.

Ia pun memperhatikan pohon itu, "Konyol."

"Alice! Sini," seru seorang lelaki berambut pirang dari pohon itu.

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang pun menghampiri lelaki itu. "Ada apa, Oz?"

Gil terkejut mendengar nama Oz. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya, berusah melihat apakah benar itu Oz. Namun tiba-tiba gadis yang dipanggil Alice terjatuh dan menabrak Oz. Gil menutup matanya.

"Aduh, adegan berbahaya tuh!" gumam Gil.

Namun perkiraanya salah. Oz menahan Alice agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Oz.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Alice, wajahnya merona merah.

"Untunglah,"

"Memang kalau aku jatuh kenapa?"

"Nanti kau sakit dan tidak diperbolehkan ke rumahku,"

"Memang kalau aku tidak kesini kenapa?"

"Ya, aku kesepian dong. Kau kan, orang yang istimewa bagiku,"

Gil diam mendengar kalimat tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat istimewanya telah menemukan pengganti dirinya. Seseorang yang lebih istimewa. Gil langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

.

"Bagaiman kau sudah ketemu?" tanya Vincent.

Gil mengangguk.

"Kok lesu?"

Gil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, hey, ada apa?" tanya Vincent sambil menepuk-nepuk muka Gil.

"Berhenti! Sakit!" seru Gil.

"Jadi kenapa?"

Gil diam sesaat dan mengambil cerutunya, "Dia sudah lupa denganku,"

.

"Kakak, hari ini senang ya?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Tentu saja," jawab Oz.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Alice kesini,"

"Terus?"

"Karena Alice berbicara denganku,"

"Jadi semuanya karena Alice?"

"Tentu saja. Memang ada apa, Eida?"

Eida mendesah pelan. "Kakak, ketemu seseorang nggak?"

"Tentu saja, kau, Alice, Paman Oscar, Paman Glen, Paman Jack, aku bisa gila jika menyebutkannya satu-satu,"

"Kakak tidak bertemu dengan seseorang berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut seperti rumput laut dan mata berwarna emas?"

"Tidak. Siapa itu?"

"Pikir sendirilah,"

Oz pun diam. Berpikir. Rambut hitam, seperti rumput lau, mata emas. Seperti Gil.

.

Gil duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di bawah pohon. Di sekitarnya bunga-bunga bermekaran,dan diujung sana terlihat toko permen. Mengingatkan dia akan Oz sahabatnya yang paling istimewa. Ia menghisap cerutunya dan menghembuskannya.

"Pulang aja ah," gumamnya.

Ia pun beranjak pergi dari situ. Baru saja ia melangkah ia mendengar alunan lagu yang tak asing. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan matanya pun membulat.

"Sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu, Gil." Kata seorang lelaki berambut pirang sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Gil diam, ia menatap lelaki itu dari ujung kakinya dan sampailah ia menatap muka orang tersebut. "Oz,"

"Lama tak bertemu," lelaki berambut pirang itu menyeringai sekali lagi.

.

"Kapan kau kesini?" tanya Oz.

"Tadi pagi," jawab Gil singkat.

"Kenapa tidak mengunjungiku?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan teman istimewamu,"

Oz menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Pikirkan sendiri," jawab Gil sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Oz.

Oz memikirkan hal tadi. Orang istimewa? Ia memejamkan matanya. Lima detik kemudian ia membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jam dari sakunya. "Gil, tunggu!"

Gil tidak menghentikan langkahnya, justru ia mempercepat langkahnya. Oz pun berlari mengejar Gil.

"Apa maksudmu, Gil?" teriak Oz yang masih berlari mengejar Gil.

Gil menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau berubah, aku bukan lagi sahabatmu."

Mata emerald Oz membulat mendengar pernyataan tadi, "Gil…"

Gil pun pergi meninggalkan Oz.

.

Sinar matahari memasuki jendela kamar Oz, dan membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu terbangun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit mengerang. Dengan enggan ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuknya. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah jendela kamarnya. Jendela itu berhadapan dengan jendela kamar Gil. Lelaki berambut pirang itu pun teringat akan pernyataan Gil kemarin. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

Apa salahku? Pikir Oz.

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Oz tepat ketika Oz memakai _vest _hitamnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Oz.

"Aku," jawab orang tersebut. Suara seorang wanita.

Oz pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan seorang wanita cantik berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang sebuah kereta makan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa wanita tersebut.

"Alice?"

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum, "Ada apa, _manservant_? Kaget ya jika seorang tuan membawakan sarapan pelayannya,"

Oz tersenyum simpul, "Kau ini, masuklah."

Alice pun mendorong kereta makan tersebut ke dalam kamar Oz.

"Tumben kau menguncir rambutmu," kata Oz tiba-tiba.

Alice tersenyum dan menuangkan teh hijau yang ada di kereta tadi, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Oz tersenyum, "Aku hanya bercanda."

Alice meletakkan sarapan pagi Oz ke sebuah meja yang ada di balkon kamar Oz, "Kau tahu, kau sudah sangat terlambat untuk sarapan."

Oz melirik jam tua yang ada di pojok kamarnya, jam sembilan. "Aku tahu,"

"Kalau begitu makanlah," kata Alice sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku balkon kamar Oz.

Oz pun menarik tempat duduk yang ada di depan meja Alice, "Terima kasih,"

Alice hanya tersenyum. Kemudia ia menyeruput tehnya. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

Oz berhenti memakan sarapannya, ia meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya. "Sedikit,"

"Bohong," kata Alice datar. "kau tidak mungkin bangun terlambat jika ada masalah."

Oz tersenyum kecut, ia tidak bisa membohongi gadis yang satu ini. "Aku akan menceritakannya setelah ini,"

.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanya Alice sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Oz menurunkan sedikit buku yang sedang di bacanya, "Boleh aku minta pendapatmu?"

"Tentu saja,"

Oz meletakan buku yang tadi dibacanya ke raknya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, "Kau masih ingat kan tentang jam ini?"

Alice mengangguk, "Apa kau telah bertemu dengannya?"

Oz mengangguk, "Tapi kini ia tidak mau bertemu denganku,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa aku berubah," Oz menarik napas dalam, "apa aku memang berubah ya?"

"Kau tidak berubah, menurutku."

Oz mengangkat mukanya, "Kau yakin?"

Alice mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau masih menyimpan jam itu bukan? Berarti kau tidak berubah, kau masih mengingatnya."

Oz diam, ia memandang sendu sarapannya.

"Temuilah dia sekali lagi," saran Alice.

"Kau benar,"

.

"Jadi kapan kita kembali?" tanya Vincent.

Gil menaikan bahunya, "Entahlah,"

"Urusanmu sudah selesai, bukan?"

"Entahlah,"

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Oz?"

"Entahlah,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entah-," sebuah boneka mengenai kepala Gil sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang entahlah, aku tak segan-segan menelpon ibu," kata Vincent sambil tersenyum setan.

"Berani sekali kau mengancam kakakmu,"

Vincent terkekeh, "Mengapa tidak?"

"Tuan Gil," panggil seorang pelayan.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda,"

Gil menaikan alisnya sebelah, "Siapa?"

"Dia tidak mau menyebutkan namanya, tuan."

"Perempuan?"

"Bukan, tuan."

"Yah, kukira perempuan," gumam Gil.

"Pengennya, mana ada wanita yang naksir sama kamu, Gil." Kata Vincent santai.

Gil menatap adiknya tajam, "Sekali kau bicara, aku akan memotong mulutmu,"

Vincent pun diam. Kata-kata kakaknya merupakan perintah baginya. Lalu Gil keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama pelayannya.

"Orang itu ada disana, tuan." Kata pelayan tadi sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri di balkon.

Gil mendekati orang itu, seseorang dengan rambut pirang sedang memainkan sesuatu di tangannya, "Oz?"

Orang itu membalikan badannya, "Hei, Gil. Maaf mengganggu,"

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Gil ketus.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," kata Oz dengan muka serius.

Gil memalingkan mukanya, "Apa?"

"Aku tidak berubah," kata Oz dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Gil tidak merespon pernyataan Oz tadi.

"Aku tidak berubah. Aku masih ingin bersahabat denganmu," kata Oz lagi.

Gil masih diam.

"Gil!"

"Bohong, kau sudah menemuka orang yang lebih istimewa, kan?" akhirnya Gil berbicara.

"Maksudmu Alice?"

"Mungkin, jika ia si _brunette_ itu,"

Oz tersenyum simpul, "Gil, kau ini masih saja konyol seperti dulu."

Gil menatap Oz tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Oz tertawa pelan, "Alice adalah tunanganku. Dan kau adalah sahabatku, mengerti?"

Gil mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Lalu?"

"Dia memang orang yang istimewa bagiku. Kau juga, kau sahabat istimewaku satu-satunya,"

"Buktinya?"

Oz menunjukan sebuah jam yang dari tadi dimainkannya, "Kau masih ingat ini, kan?"

"Masih disimpan?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku membuang barang istimewa dari sahabatku yang paling istimewa,"

Gil diam sejenak, ia terlihat bingung, "Oz, maafkan aku."

Oz tersenyum, "Tidak akan kumaafkan,"

Mata emas Gil membulat, "Serius?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Oz santai.

"Kau ini," kata Gil sambil mengacak-acak rambut Oz.

.

_Sahabat yang istimewa adalah sahabat yang akan selalu ada_

_Sahabat yang istimewa adalah orang yang tidak akan melupakanmu_

_Sahabat yang istimewa adalah orang yang selalu mengerti tentangmu_

_Lihatlah sekelilingmu, sudahkah kau menemukan sahabat istimewamu?_

.

The End

.

Hika: Saya tahu, another gaje fic from me, another ending yang gaje, dan tokoh-tokoh yang sangat OOC. Silahkan kemplang saya dengan pentungan di rumah anda. Saya rela. Tapi sebelum itu saya mau minta maaf pada Mae karena saya membuatkannya fic yang abal, hiks maaf~ Terakhir sebelum dikemplang review dong hehe*dikemplang*


End file.
